


Seven States to Cross

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Muggle AU, Oliver can't deal, Oliver goes to Georgetown, Oliver was the captain of the soccer team, Rated T for language, They go to colleges across the US, and Marcus goes to UCLA, and Marcus plays football, but not really, it has a happy ending, kinda angsty, someone give Angelina Johnson a galleon, they watch High School Musical Three and Cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23453011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After coming out at their senior prom and preparing to go to college on opposite sides of the United States, Oliver and Marcus have to deal with a long term relationship.Sequel to 'ain't ever getting older' by slyther_ing
Relationships: Marcus Flint/Oliver Wood
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Seven States to Cross

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [ain't ever getting older](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8161010) by [slyther_ing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slyther_ing/pseuds/slyther_ing). 
  * Inspired by [ain't ever getting older](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8161010) by [slyther_ing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slyther_ing/pseuds/slyther_ing). 



> I hope you enjoy this! I read slyther_ing's fic and got so obsessed with the plot line that I had to write a sequel, explaining what happens to Oliver and Marcus after college. If you haven't read 'ain't ever getting older' yet, I definitely reccomend it, it's a wonderful fic!
> 
> enjoy!  
> xx,  
> CJ
> 
> {Just a heads up, in the texting sequences, Oliver is italicized and Marcus is bold}

  
  
  


The thing with Oliver and Marcus was, that once they’d come out, they were practically inseparable. They sat side by side at the sports banquet, and Marcus cheered the loudest when Oliver won captain of the year. Oliver went to the football championships and yelled himself hoarse when Marcus won.

But now, they’d graduated. Summer was rolling in over Hogwarts High, exam scores were received, and Oliver and Marcus were preparing for college. Seven states apart. Fuck.

Oliver remembered something that Marcus had said to him months ago, the night they’d agreed to go to prom together. “We’ll figure it out.” 

But how could they, with Marcus at UCLA on a football scholarship, and Oliver at Georgetown, studying Political Sciences. How were they supposed to make it, with Nevada, Utah, Colorado, Kansas, Missouri, Kentucky, and Virginia separating them?

“Ollie.” Marcus’ whisper brought Oliver out of his revere. Oliver was driving him to the airport two weeks before their Fall semester started, and Oliver was scared shitless about what being so far from Marcus would be like.

“It’s gonna be fine. I don’t have a roommate, I’ll text you all the time, you’ll have your fellow nerds as friends and Percy, he’s going to UVA, right? And we’ll see each other over Christmas, and Thanksgiving, and Spring break, we’ll see each other so much that you’ll be sick of me in no time. It’ll be fine, I promise.” Marcus reassured him. 

Oliver sighed as he pulled into the parking lot of terminal four. “I know. It’s just- I’m gonna miss you so friggin’ much, Marc.”

Marcus pulled him into a hug over the center console. “I know, Ollie. I’m gonna miss you, too. But we’ll get through it. I promise.”

Oliver heaved his bag out of the trunk and walked with him until they reached security, hugging him tightly and kissing him softly. “I love you, Marcus. Don’t forget to text.”

“I love you too, Oliver. I won’t forget, I promise.” Marcus waved, and Oliver kissed him one last time, before getting into his car and texting Angelina. 

\---❤---

“Oh, Ollie.” Angelina pulled him into a hug as soon as he crossed the threshold, his eyes bloodshot and puffy from crying. 

“I just don’t know how I’m going to survive without him.” he whispered, crying softly into her shoulder. She led him to the couch, and before he knew it, Alicia and Katie were in Angelina’s living room, and the four were squished together on a couch meant for two, watching Highschool Musical Three and sobbing.

By the time Oliver drove home, it was ten o’clock at night and his phone was buzzing with Messages from Marcus.

[8:43]  **just landed**

[9:02]  **california uber drivers are ruthless**

[9:57]  **the dorm is bigger than my old bedroom**

[10:23]  **fuck i miss you**

[10:42]  _ i miss you too _

[10:43]  **night ollie**

[10:43]  _ night marc _

[10:44]  _ love you _

[10:45] **love you too olls**

The next two weeks were a blur for Oliver, packing up his stuff, a plane trip with Percy, soccer practice, facetiming Marcus every night, starting classes, learning to cook, and generally getting used to not having Marcus nearby. It was a stab to Oliver’s heart every time he woke up, not being able to text Marcus because it was only three AM where he was. 

The best part of Oliver’s fall was when UCLA came to play Georgetown in football. Oliver got to see Marcus in person again, got to introduce him to his friends, thanked God that he had a single dorm. But having to drop Marcus at another airport broke his heart again. 

More often than not, Oliver found himself on his computer late most nights, scrolling through majors offered at UCLA and the mid year transfer office. He ended up calling Angelina, knowing that she would help put his head on straight, steer him in the right direction, whatever that may be.

“Angie.” He said when she picked up.

“Oliver! Long time no see!” Angelina replied. 

“I need help.”

\---❤---

[7:30]  **when does ur flight get in**

[7:31]  _ 9:25, you? _

[7:31]  **nine thirty.**

[7:31]  **what terminal are you in**

[7:32]  _ four _

[7:32]  _ angie’s getting me from the parking lot _

[7:32]  _ wanna meet at the starbucks outside of baggage claim? _

[7:33]  **works for me**

[7:33]  **see you soon**

[7:34]  _ love you, marc _

[7:34]  **love you too ollie**

Marcus looked up from the small table inside of the Starbucks that he was sitting in to see his boyfriend hurting at him, full speed ahead.

“Marc!” Oliver squealed, his words muffled from where Oliver’s head was pillowed on Marcus’s chest.

“Ollie! God, I missed you.” Marcus whispered, pressing a kiss to Oliver’s soft brown hair. 

The men walked hand in hand out of the airport, bags rolling behind them. Angelina drove them to her favorite spot in town and they met up with the rest of the Soccer team, not making it home until late. Marcus’ parents were at a humanitarian retreat for the entirety of the holidays and Oliver’s parents had agreed to let them stay together, so long as they both came over for Christmas. 

They fell into bed in a tangle of limbs, relearning each other’s bodies and mouths, reveling in one another’s soundtrack of ecstacy. It was almost one in the morning when they finally fell asleep, Marcus wrapped around Oliver, two men finally back where they belong. 

\---❤---

Christmas break ended as soon as it began, Oliver dropping Marcus off at the airport one day before the start of their next semester, both of them devastated to be leaving each other once more. What Marcus didn’t know was that Oliver had a plan up his sleeve. 

He loitered around the airport until Marcus’s plane took off, then he waited through security and made his way to gate 37B, flight 25764 to Los Angeles leaving exactly three hours after Marcus’s plane. He was jittery all throughout the plane ride, being picked up by Fred and George Weasley from the airport and staying the night at their apartment in downtown LA.

He decided to walk around campus that evening, familiarizing himself with his new school. He found himself admiring the year-round soccer fields and the beautifully carved stones of the political sciences building. He stopped round the dean’s office, gathering his dorm key to the room that he would share with Marcus. Marcus texted him later that night as he was attempting to sleep on Fred and George’s small couch.

[11:23]  **aparently im getting a roommate tomorrow**

[11:24]  _ hopefully hes not too annoying _

[11:24]  **i wish u were my roommate ;(**

[11:25]  _ me too :( _

\---❤---

Marcus was in a sour mood that morning when he accidentally walked straight into a short brunette boy that he’d never seen around campus.

“God, sorry.” Marcus muttered as he bent down to help the kid pick up his scattered papers. “I haven’t ever seen you round here.”

The boy looked up at him and Marcus blinked twice, making sure that he wasn’t seeing things. “Oh yeah, I’m a transfer student.” The boy’s brown eyes were twinkling with a familiar  mysteriousness  that made Marcus have to pinch himself, just to make sure he wasn’t dreaming.

Nope, this was definitely Oliver.

“You bastard!” he yelled, before throwing himself at his boyfriend, smothering him with kisses, even though they’d just seen each other yesterday. 

“Surprise!” Oliver yelled, wrapping his arms around Marcus’ torso and forgetting about his books that were still lying on the ground. “By the way, do you know how to get to our drom from here?”

“Our? Ollie-” Marcus stopped short, remembering their conversation from the night before. “Un-fucking-believeable.”

That night they decided to forgo the bunk beds, Oliver claiming that the California air made him cold and he needed extra body heat, Marcus just rolling with it. And for the next four years, it was known across the entirety of UCLA that you never went into Dorm 27C uninvited, because those two horny bastards never remembered to lock the door.

\---❤---

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this! If you did, please leave a comment and kudos down below, they warm my heart!


End file.
